Runaway
by newyorklghts
Summary: A runaway lost in the forest turns out to be someone from Robin's past. Will she be able to help Robin forgive himself? Or will history repeat itself and have the two torn apart by forces beyond their control? Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I got tired of waiting for season three and wrote something to occupy myself until it premieres in the U.S. Is anyone tired of waiting for the next season? I know I am!! Anyway, sorry for the rant, this story takes place a couple of months after the end of season 2. If you haven't seen the end of season two you probably shouldn't read the story as it has a huge spoiler for that season. I don't own Robin Hood or any of its character, I wish I owned Jonas/Robin though. I do own Catherine though!**

Catherine stumbled as she ran through the woods. She could hear the guards drawing closer. Catherine ran headlong into the deepest part of the forest trying to escape from her past, and praying to find a new future.

Catherine picked her way along a steep ravine trying to move quickly. She glanced over her shoulder as the shouts of the guards draw closer still. They come into view as Catherine lost her footing and fell. She rolled down the steep embankment and crashed into a tree at the bottom.

Catherine stifled her scream of pain, knowing that several of her ribs were broken. She glanced at the top of the ravine and began to crawl. The shouts are drawing closer and closer. She crawled behind the nearest tree and tried to take a deep breath.

That's when she heard it, the whistling of arrows through the trees. Catherine swallowed hard and turned to look back over her shoulder. One of the guards had been killed and the others were retreating. The life of Guy's sister wasn't worth their own lives.

Catherine sighed in relief, but winced as white-hot pain shot through her ribcage. "Hello," a voice shouted from the top of the ravine. "Are you all right?"

Catherine slowly pulled herself to her feet despite the pain and turned to look at the source of the voice. "Yes, thank you for your help. Is there a way out of here," Catherine called up to the young man.

"Wait there, we'll come and get you," the young man shouted back before disappearing from sight.

Catherine leaned heavily against the nearest tree and prayed that she could stay conscious until help arrived. Several sets of footsteps approached from behind Catherine. She turned slowly and gasped when she realized who had saved her.

"Robin Hood? My brother will certainly love this," Catherine said in surprise.

"And who is your brother my lady," Robin replied taking in her expensive dress. She was obviously a noble woman. "A lord I have offended perhaps?"

"You've certainly offended him, my brother is Guy of Gisbourne. I believe the two of you are sworn enemies," Catherine said easily.

"You're Guy's sister," the man standing behind Robin demanded.

"I think she just said that," Robin replied as he began to recognize the girl he knew in the woman standing before him.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. I mean did you know that he had a sister," Alan asked. "I know that I didn't."

"You aren't aware of much though are you," Robin asked with a laugh. Catherine chuckled at his comment but immediately regretted it. She collapsed back against the tree in pain.

Robin grabbed her arm and looked at her closely. "What is your name," he asked as he wiped some blood off her face.

"Catherine," she whispered. She was completely mesmerized by Robin's eyes. She could see why Marian had chosen him instead of her brother. Why she herself had chosen him at one point.

"Did you fall from the top of the ravine Catherine or did your brother's men do this to you," Robin asked.

"I fell, I was trying to escape from them," she explained.

"Why were you running away," Much asked as he moved to help Robin. Catherine wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders and began to walk slowly to their camp.

"I don't think that is any of our business Much," Robin said over the top of Catherine's head.

"I was just curious, but I apologize for being forward my lady," Much said quickly.

"Its fine and you don't have to call me my lady. My name is Catherine that is what I want you to call me," she replied. "I am running away because my brother is letting the sheriff use me a bargaining chip. The sheriff is forcing me to marry so he can have more money for the Black Knights."

"Who are you being forced to marry," Robin asked.

"It is a Lord from the north, I don't know his name. I have seen him once, from across a crowded room. He could be my grandfather," Catherine said sadly.

"That's terrible," Much exclaimed. "We can't let such injustice stand!"

"I thought Robin Hood only helped the poor. Do you help young girls running away from their power hungry brothers as well," Catherine asked with a smirk.

"We help them when they end up in our forest injured," Robin replied easily. "A little further and you would have brought them straight to our camp."

Catherine glanced around in wonder at what Robin and the others had built. There were two separate buildings. One, she assumed was the kitchen and it looked like a stable of sorts was behind it. The other must be where they all slept.

"Jack," Robin shouted as they entered the camp. "We need you help."

The young woman Catherine assumed was Jack, came running out of the first building followed by two other men. "What's happened," Jack demanded.

"This is Catherine, she fell down the ravine while running from the Sheriff's men. I think she has some broken ribs," Robin explained.

"Come inside and let me take a look at you," Jack ordered quickly.

Catherine moved her arms from around Much and Robin as she started to follow Jack. She groaned in pain as she fell back against Robin's chest. Robin placed a hand on her back to steady her. "You're bleeding," Robin cried when he saw the blood covering his hand.

Robin scooped Catherine up before she could speak and carried her bridal-style after Jack. She rested her head against Robin's shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad you found me," she whispered to Robin. He was the only one who heard her speak.

"I'm glad you ran away so I could find you," Robin whispered back. He smiled gently at Catherine as he laid her down on the cot Jack had set aside for injuries.

**So if anyone has any idea as to when the next season will be premiering I will love you forever if you tell me!! Reviews are wonderful but not necessary!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So since season 3 is not available in the US yet I have written this to occupy myself. I don't own Robin Hood or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2

"All right, men out I need to look at her injuries and I can't do that with all of you standing around staring at her," Jack ordered as she herded them out.

Robin brushed Catherine's hair out of her face and smiled at her. "I'll be right outside, call me if you need me," Robin whispered.

Catherine nodded and watched him walk out of the hut. Jack began to examine the wounds on her face while she stared at the door. "None of these are deep enough to leave scars," Jack said as she wiped away the blood. "I need to check your ribs now though."

Jack helped Catherine out of her dress and corset. Catherine sat very still as Jack examined the rest of her body for injuries. "The cut on your back is deep, it will need stitches," Jack explained before examining Catherine's ribs.

Catherine hissed in pain as Jack pressed on her ribcage. "I'm going to look terrible tomorrow, aren't I," Catherine asked to distract herself.

Jack laughed softly before replying. "You will, you'll also have three broken ribs and several bruised ones," Jack replied. "Now I need to let one of them come in to help me with the stitches. Do you have a preference as to which one it is?"

Catherine blushed slightly and glanced again at the door. "Oh, um… Robin I guess," Catherine stammered. Jack examined her expression closely before walking over to the door. She pushed it open and spoke quickly to the men outside. Catherine sat down on the cot slowly and winced in pain.

Jack pushed the door open further to let Robin in and then shut it back. "It will be easier if you lie on your side," Jack ordered. Catherine laid down slowly, trying not to gasp in pain as her ribs moved.

"What do you need me to do," Robin asked Jack.

"Distract her and make sure she doesn't move," Jack replied quickly. "Catherine this is going to hurt quite a bit, would you like some whiskey?"

Catherine pursed her lips and shook her head. "Just get it over with please," Catherine whispered. Robin carefully put his arms over her body to hold her down. Jack opened the back of Catherine's garments and cleaned the cut.

Catherine twitched slightly as Jack cleaned. "Robin distract her please," Jack asked again.

"Sorry, have you lived in the castle long," Robin asked quickly.

Catherine sucked in a breath and met Robin's gaze. "My brother brought me to the castle when he returned from his second trip to the Holy Land. He was concerned that you would try to use me against him," Catherine explained.

"You don't support your brother's crusade for power," Robin asked curiously. They both knew that Robin would never make her choose between himself and her brother. Her loyalty had always been to Robin anyway.

"You and I both know that I find the whole court charade ridiculous and tiresome. All those phony people pretending to be something they are not. I admire you for what you've done Robin. It took great courage to become an outlaw," Catherine said.

"You've run away from the only family you have left. I'd say that takes courage too," Robin reminded her. Jack finished cleaning the cut and threaded her needle. She nodded to Robin who tightened his grip on Catherine.

Catherine grabbed one of Robin's hands and squeezed it as Jack began to sew. "I've no more courage than a dog to run away from the people that mistreat me," Catherine said through clenched teeth. "There is little bravery in that."

"You could have married a man you do not love," Robin said calmly. He pushed some of Catherine's hair out of her eyes and smiled at her gently. "You remind me a great deal of Marian."

Catherine winced, but Robin wasn't sure if it was from the pain or from being compared to Marian. It was no secret that Robin had loved Catherine, but had chosen Marian. "Is that why you are helping me? Because I remind you of your beloved," Catherine asked through the pain.

"I asked you to distract her, not make her angry," Jack snapped from behind Catherine.

"I am helping you because you need it. You reminding me of her has nothing to do with it," Robin replied in irritation. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what," Catherine said indignantly.

"Act as though a compliment is meant as a slight. You act as though I have insulted your honor," Robin snapped.

"With you one can never be sure where they stand. Perhaps I don't appreciate being compared to your great love. You may not remember the things you promised me before you left for the holy land but I do Robin of Locksley," Catherine shouted.

"Don't call me that," Robin shouted back. "When I came back you were gone! You left no way for me to find you, there was nothing. No one knew what had happened to you. I thought you were dead until I heard you were in the castle."

"Meanwhile, you fell in love with the Maid Marian, who was also the object of my brother's affection. Do you know what it did to me to hear about you riding in and saving her from marrying him," Catherine demanded.

"All right," Jack said loudly before Robin could speak. "I am done. I suggest that you leave Robin so she can get some rest and before she tries to kill you."

Catherine released Robin's hand and looked away from him. "Catherine, I'm…," Robin began to say.

"Stop it," Catherine whispered. "I don't want to hear anymore. I understand, just go away please." Tears slipped down her face as Robin watched her. He nodded once and left the room.

Jack looked at Catherine anxiously. "Being upset is not going to help you heal," Jack said carefully.

"I have a feeling that so long as Robin is around I will always be upset," Catherine replied.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Since they refuse to play the show in America here is my version of season 3. While I wish that I owned Jonas Armstrong aka Robin Hood, I do not nor do I own any of the other characters. Please don't sue me.**

Chapter 3

"What happened between the two of you," Jack asked curiously. Catherine sighed and glanced at Jack. "You don't have to tell me, forgive my curiosity."

"It's all right, you will probably hear about it soon enough," Catherine said. "Much knows the entire thing."

"It didn't seem to me that Much recognized you," Jack pointed out.

"He hasn't seen me since before they left on the crusade. I suspect he is out there putting the pieces together as we speak," Catherine replied. "Robin and I grew up together. After my parent's died, I became his father's ward. His father treated me like I was one of his own. Over time Robin and I grew from playmates to young people in love, but then he left and my brother who had begun working with the Sheriff sent me away."

"I always thought Marian was Robin's childhood sweetheart," Jack replied in confusion. "He has never mentioned you before."

"I doubt he would have ever mentioned me if I hadn't fallen into your camp," Catherine said. "Robin and I did not part on the best terms. We quarreled before he left and I told him that if he went on the Crusade I wouldn't wait for him. I was a foolish girl, I wanted to get married and he wanted to become a man. I lost him because of that. There isn't a single day that I don't regret what I said to him."

"You still love him," Jack said. It wasn't a question, Jack already knew the answer.

"I said I wouldn't wait for him but I would be lying if I said I haven't been waiting," Catherine explained.

---

Much gasped loudly when Robin emerged from the hut. "I know who she is! She's Catherine," Much cried.

Robin didn't look at Much as he joined the rest of the men. "Yeah, Much she said her name was Catherine," Alan reminded him.

"No, you don't understand. She's the Catherine, Robin's Catherine," Much replied with excitement. Robin continued to stare into the fire as Much spoke.

"Wait a minute, you mean that is the girl Robin used to run around the village with," Will said in surprise. "I thought she died! Wasn't she your first love?"

"I thought Marian was his first love," Alan said in shock.

Robin stood up quickly and walked away from the men. John shot him a sympathetic look. "Come on Much, tell us the story then," John ordered.

"When Catherine's parents died, she became Robin's father's ward. He treated her like she was his own child. She and Robin grew up together. Catherine and Marian were always competing for his attention," Much explained.

"But what did Will mean by Robin's first love," Allen demanded.

"Robin and Marian argued all the time so he chose to spend more time with Catherine, eventually they went from rambunctious children to young lovers. When Robin told Catherine we had joined the Crusade, she was furious with him. She wanted him to stay and told him that if he left she wouldn't wait for him. He wrote her constantly, but never received anything from her," Much replied.

"He wrote her everyday," Will said. "He told me about it when he got back to Locksley. Everyday he was gone he sent her a letter, but she never got any of them. After the two of you left and Robin's father died, Gisbourne took her away from Locksley. We were all told that she died."

"That's awful," John said sadly. "Why would he do that to his own sister?"

"Guy's always resented her, he didn't get taken in after their parent's died," Much explained. "Robin told me about a ball they went to at the castle once. Guy was there and he was horrid to Catherine. Said terrible things and accused her of being the cause of their parents' death. The only person she spoke to for several days was Robin and she cried all the time."

"He really loved her, but he thought she was dead," Alan said as he looked over his shoulder after Robin. "Does she know about him and Marian?"

"She knows," Jack said as she joined the group. She sat next to Will and smiled at him. "I think that perhaps she could help him."

"What do you mean," Alan asked suspiciously.

"I mean that with Catherine here, she could help Robin get back to his old self. He might be happy again," Jack explained. "He's been miserable since we got back from Holy Land. She might be the one to help him move on. Marian would want him to be happy."

"What do you think she would say if she looked down from heaven and saw what was going on here," Much demanded. "I don't think she would be very happy if she knew what you were planning."

"I think Marian would agree with Jack," John said. "She would want him to be happy. She loved him, it would hurt her to see Robin like this."

"I agree with John and Jack," Alan said quickly.

"Me too," Will agreed.

"Fine, but I am warning you. They didn't part on the best terms and from the shouting I heard a few minutes ago. I doubt they are ready to play nice," Much warned anxiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This is my version of season 3 since it hasn't aired in the US yet. I hope it does soon, I am having serious Jonas Armstrong withdrawls. Anyway I don't own Robin Hood or any of its characters. I wish I owned Robin.**

Chapter 4

Robin threw a knife at a tree and resisted the urge to scream angrily. She was still as infuriating as ever. How could she accuse him of not remembering? He remembered everyday how he had let her down. He could never regret leaving, but he did regret the way he left things with her.

He had been gone for more than two hours trying to calm down. It wasn't working very well. Every time he got close, he remembered the look on her face when he mentioned Marian.

Robin shook his head angrily. "I cannot believe that made her angry," Robin muttered.

"It doesn't take much to make a woman angry," John said as he joined Robin. "Especially when she cares about you."

"Much told you the story I presume," Robin said.

"It's quite sad if you ask me," John said easily. "Jack seems to think she still loves you, despite everything that has happened."

"I married Marian John," Robin reminded him.

"And she is gone now," John said softly. "I know you love Marian but I think she would want you to be happy."

Robin shook his head in doubt. "I don't know John, Marian and Catherine were practically enemies. They were almost the female version of Guy and I," Robin explained. "I think Marian would have god strike me down for choosing Catherine."

John chuckled softly at Robin's comment. "Or perhaps she would be happy, because you are happy," John said simply. "Come on back to the camp, dinners ready and Much could eat it all before we get back."

Robin followed John back to the camp and thought about what John had said. He was right about Marian wanting him to be happy. On the other hand, moving on felt like a betrayal. He didn't think he could do that to either of the women.

---

Catherine tossed in her sleep. She was having the same dream she always had. She was running through the Sheriff's castle with Robin trying to find an exit. They were trapped in small hallway with guards surrounding them. She and Robin began to fight to save one another but it was no use. There were to many of them.

---

Robin sat with the men eating dinner when Jack came over with an extra bowl. "Can you take this to Catherine? She needs to keep her strength up," Jack asked easily.

Robin raised his eyebrows and looked closely at Jack's expression. "I know what you are trying to do Jack," Robin said as he took the bowl. "It's not going to work. She won't forgive me."

Robin trudged over to the hut and pushed the door open. He made sure it was closed behind him before crossing to Catherine's cot. "Catherine," he said carefully.

She tossed fitfully on the cot and muttered in her sleep. Robin sat the soup down on the nearest table and watched her sleep. "Robin," Catherine cried in her sleep. "No leave him alone please!"

Robin dropped to his knees next to her and shook her gently. "Catherine, wake up. Come on wake up," Robin said softly. Catherine gasped loudly as her eyes flew open. She looked around the room wildly before looking at Robin.

"It was only a dream," Catherine said in relief.

Robin moved to push her hair out of her face but paused when she stiffened. He shook his head and grabbed the bowl off the table. "I've brought you dinner. Jack said that you had to eat," Robin said carefully.

Catherine took the bowl as she struggled to sit up. She almost dropped the bowl when she strained her stitches. Robin caught the bowl and helped her into a sitting position.

"You should be more careful," Robin said after a moment.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Catherine snapped. "Does everyone know now?"

Robin sighed softly and glanced at Catherine. "Know about what," Robin asked.

Catherine sneered and shook her head at him. "I'll take that as a yes," she said angrily. "What did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything," Robin said defensively. "Much was the one that filled in all the details."

Catherine took a small bite of the soup and looked away from Robin. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Catherine I never meant to hurt you," Robin said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Catherine whispered back, "The past is the past I suggest we leave it there."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Robin Hood or any of its characters**

Chapter 5

Guy of Gisbourne shoved the head of his guard in frustration. "What do you mean you lost her," Gisbourne demanded. "She's a girl how could she have gotten away!"

"We lost her in Sherwood my lord. Robin Hood came to her aid there was nothing we could do," the guard said timidly.

"Hood! Hood has my sister," Guy screamed in anger. "Get my horse now!"

"Gisbourne, calm yourself," the Sheriff ordered. "You men, get out." The Sheriff waved Gisbourne's guards out of the room and turned to look at Gisbourne. "This is a good thing."

"How is my sister being with an outlaw a good thing? If Lord Grant learns that she has disappeared we will lose the money," Guy shouted.

"No I don't think so," the Sheriff said calmly. "We will tell Grant that Hood kidnapped your sister, not that she ran away. He'll send his personal army to Sherwood to save his bride from a band of outlaws. He'll get his bride back and we will get Robin's head on a spike."

"I'll send a messenger at once my Lord Sheriff," Guy said quickly. Guy strode out of the room to locate the nearest messenger. "I just hope that we aren't too late."

---

Catherine groaned loudly as she woke up. She had not slept well and her ribs were practically throbbing in pain.

"Bloody hell," Catherine muttered under her breath.

"Swearing isn't very ladylike," Much joked from the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I fell down a ravine and slammed into a tree," Catherine snapped. "Would you like me to show you how it feels?"

"No that's quite all right my lady," Much said as he sat a plate down next to Catherine. "Here you are, breakfast for the patient."

"I asked you not to call me my lady," Catherine said in annoyance. "Thank you for breakfast."

Much shifted nervously and glanced from Catherine to the door. "What's wrong Much," Catherine asked with a grin.

"Nothing," Much said to quickly.

"You forget how long I've known you Much," Catherine reminded him. "Whenever you get nervous you shift like that and get darty eyes."

"It's nothing," Much said in embarrassment.

"It's about Robin isn't it," she asked.

"No… not exactly," Much replied. "Fine, yes it is."

"Ask and you shall receive my friend," Catherine said patiently.

Much chuckled under his breath. "I was just wondering if you would ever forgive him," Much asked nervously.

"I'm the one that needs to be forgiven Much," Catherine said softly. "I've already forgiven him. He thought I was dead, of course he moved on with Marian. I can't be angry about that."

"That's very mature of you," Much said quickly.

"Well you were gone a long time Much, people change and I grew up," Catherine said with a genuine smile.

"You certainly have," Much replied. "Will you tell me about what happened after we left?"

"You already know most of it," Catherine pointed out. "I stayed in Locksley with Robin's father until after his death. That was when Guy came back. When he realized that I was waiting for Robin to return he sent me away to a convent. I was there until you all returned from the Holy Land. Guy was afraid that Robin would find out I was in the convent so he brought me to Nottingham to keep me safe."

"But he was actually planning to marry you off for money," Much said.

"Yes, well he left that part out of his reason for bringing me back," Catherine explained. "If I had known that I probably would have joined the convent instead of working there."

"You wouldn't really have joined would you," Much asked in shock.

"The man I loved was in love with someone else," Catherine pointed out.

"Woman are strange creatures," Much muttered.

"No stranger than men Much," Catherine said with a laugh. Much smiled and shook his head.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin paced outside of the camp in circles. He had been there for over an hour. He had overheard Much's conversation with Catherine and was confused. He hadn't known that Catherine was alive when he got back. If he had, it might have changed everything for him.

Could he really put her life in danger though? Marian had died because of her involvement with him and the gang. Could he really put another woman through that, simply for love?

Robin shook his head angrily and looked around when he heard a twig snap. Alan was leaning lazily against a tree watching him. "What is it Alan," Robin asked in annoyance.

"Nothin, just wonderin how long you were going to be out here walking in circles," Alan replied.

"As long as it takes," Robin said quickly.

Alan pushed away from the tree and came to stand next to Robin. "She's a beautiful girl mate. That Catherine is one of a kind I'd wager," Alan said easily. "What's so confusing about it?"

Robin shook his head again and continued to stare at the trees. "I can't put another person through what Marian went through," Robin explained. "It's because of me that she died. If she hadn't told Guy how she felt he wouldn't have stabbed her and she wouldn't be buried in a foreign country right now."

"No one blames you mate. She saved the King," Alan pointed out.

"I blame myself, no one else has to," Robin replied. "That's more than enough reason to keep away from Catherine. I can't let what happened to Marian happen to her, simply because of love."

"You probably don't want to hear this, but if the two of you are meant to be together there isn't much you can do to stop fate," Alan said.

"We've got to send her back to Nottingham," Robin said resolutely. "As soon as possible."

----

Jack had decided that Catherine was well enough to move around so she was sitting outside with Much while he made dinner. Robin and Alan walked slowly back into the camp. Alan smiled at her sympathetically, but Robin refused to meet her gaze.

"Jack I need to speak with you," Robin ordered. Jack raised her eyebrows in concern and stood up.

"Is something wrong," Jack asked nervously.

"No, how soon will Catherine be ready to travel," Robin asked. Catherine dropped the spoon she was holding in shock. He couldn't be serious.

"She will be able to travel in a few days. Where are we taking her," Jack asked.

"She is going back to Nottingham where she will be safe," Robin explained. Catherine gasped and turned to look at him.

"I'm not going back," Catherine snapped.

"Master if she goes back they will marry her off for money, surely there is somewhere else we can send her," Much pleaded.

"Why can't I stay here," Catherine demanded.

"Because it's not safe," Robin shouted. "The woods are no place for a girl!"

"I'm a trained fighter Robin, I can look after myself," Catherine snapped. Everyone stiffened at Catherine's words. Marian had said the same thing on several occasions and now she was dead.

"Well your injuries would indicate that you can't take care of yourself," Robin replied angrily.

"Why are you doing this? The safest place for me is here with all of you," Catherine said hopelessly. "Why can't I stay with you? You don't want me to?"

Robin's jaw tightened when he heard her last question. He did want her to stay, but he knew it could cost her life if she did. "No, I don't want you to stay," Robin said lowly.

Catherine stood up slowly and took a deep breath. No one ever saw her cry and she certainly wasn't going to cry in front of Robin now. "Fine," Catherine snapped. She crossed to the makeshift doctor's office and slammed the door behind her.

"Robin! What is the meaning behind this," Much demanded.

"She can't stay here Much, she's got to go back where she belongs," Robin said angrily.

"I think it has been made obvious that she belongs with you Robin," Jack replied. "I know what this is truly about. You cannot continue to blame yourself, she made her choice and she would want you to be happy."

"No," Robin said lowly. "I will not put Catherine through what Marian went through because of me!"

"Perhaps she should be the one to decide that," John suggested. "She has a right to know why you are sending her away."

---

Catherine pushed open the hatch at the back of the building and carefully climbed through. She wasn't going back to Nottingham to be married off. She would find someone else to keep her safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**I will freely admit that I suck! I haven't updated in forever. A review I got a couple of days ago motivated me, so if you are enjoying the story you need to review and let me know what you think. Apparently I am not the only person who thought Guy should have a sister. I'm pretty sure that the girl who was in the preview on Saturday, if you have BBC america, was also Guy's sister. What can you do? I guess great minds think alike. Anyway, I don't own Robin Hood or any of its characters, I wish that would be amazing!**

Chapter 7

Robin opened the door slowly in fear that Catherine would throw something at him. "Catherine," he called in to the hut.

Robin stuck his head around the door and glanced about the room. The hatch at the back stood open and Catherine was nowhere in sight.

"Idiot girl," Robin said in irritation. He strode over to the hatch and glanced out. She couldn't have gotten far in her condition.

"She's gone," Robin announced as he walked back out of the hut. "She climbed out the hatch and left."

"She couldn't have gone far," Jack said in concern. "We have to find her before she gets hurt."

"We'll split up," Much said as he rose from his seat next to the fire. John, Alan, Will, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Fine everyone take a different direction, use the gong when you find her," Robin ordered before striding out of the camp. He circled around behind the back of the hut and began searching for her footprints.

Robin followed them down to the creek. It didn't take long for him to catch up with Catherine. She was sitting at the base of a tree with tears slipping slowly down her face.

"Running away twice in two days, you've gotten restless since I last saw you," Robin commented as he approached her.

"Go away," Catherine mumbled as she wiped some of her tears away.

"You've got to come back to the camp, you'll get hurt out here alone," Robin said carefully.

"It will be better for my emotions to be out here then in your camp Robin," Catherine pointed out.

"What does that mean," Robin demanded.

"It means that seeing you again has been everything but easy! One moment you are thrilled to see me, the next you are comparing me to Marian," Catherine cried. "Now you are sending me back to my brother so he can marry me off for money to support the man who wants the King dead!"

"You would be safe with your husband," Robin pointed out.

"I will kill myself before I let Guy sell me off to the highest bidder," Catherine snapped.

"You were always overly dramatic," Robin replied.

Catherine shook her head angrily and shot a glare at Robin. "I'm not joking Robin! I will kill myself before I marry that man," Catherine said lowly. "Why can't I stay with you? I won't leave the camp, ever, if that will make you feel better."

"You can't stay Catherine," Robin said with a shake of his head.

"Why Robin? Why can't I stay," Catherine demanded.

"Because it isn't safe! Your brother killed Marian because she told him she loved me. When he realizes that you are here with me, he'll want you dead too," Robin explained. "It's not safe and I won't put you through that."

"Did you ever think that Marian chose to go through that," Catherine asked. "You didn't put her through it, she chose it. It would have been easier for her to marry Guy, but she chose you. She knew it would be hard but she chose you."

"I'm not letting you chose me," Robin replied.

"You don't get to decide who I chose Robin," Catherine pointed out. "I've already decided. I've been waiting for you since the day you left. Nothing can change that."

"I married her Catherine," Robin said softly. "While we were in the holy land I married Marian."

"I already know that," Catherine replied.

"How," Robin asked in shock. "How did you hear about that?"

"The King, he wrote me explaining what had happened. He asked me to be on my guard and to make sure that you would be all right," Catherine explained.

"You're choosing me because the King has told you to," Robin said indignantly.

"I'm choosing you because I love you," Catherine snapped.

Robin's head snapped up when he realized the weight of her words. He sighed softly and stood up. "You shouldn't love me Catherine," Robin replied. "I fear it will cost you your life."

"It is a price I have always been willing to pay," Catherine whispered.

Robin stared at her blankly for a moment. He knew that he would have to hurt her to convince her to leave. "You shouldn't risk your life for someone who isn't willing to do the same for you," Robin reminded her.

Catherine rose quickly and winced in pain. She grasped her ribs with one hand and turned Robin to look at her with the other. She studied him briefly before speaking. "It's a good thing that my eyes can actually see through to your soul Robin," Catherine replied. "Otherwise your lies would wound me. You can't deny what is written in your eyes."

Robin stepped away from her and shrugged. "You cannot blame a man for trying," Robin pointed out.

They stood in silence for several minutes both trying decide their next move. With Marian, things had always been simple. She had often led when it came to their relationship. With Catherine, he had to be more careful or it could cost both of their lives.

"Let's go back to the camp," Catherine finally suggested. "We don't have to decide anything tonight."

Robin nodded slowly and met her anxious gaze. "I still think you should go back," Robin said.

"I still think you need to stop telling me what to do," Catherine replied. "I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions."

"You are not considered a woman until you marry," Robin pointed out.

"You're not really a woman until you get your heart broken by a foolish boy," Catherine countered. She held Robin's wounded gaze briefly before glancing away. "I'm sorry, I did not mean that."

"You did, but I understand. I broke your heart, I was selfish," Robin said.

"I was the selfish one," Catherine explained. "You wanted a chance to become a man and I refused to wait for you."

"But you did wait," Robin pointed out.

"I'm still waiting, even though the boy I knew is gone," Catherine replied. "I don't mind the man that has returned in his stead though. His temper and new manner are growing on me."

"I am not the only one who has changed," Robin replied as he took her hand. He led the rest of the way to the camp in silence.


	8. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Catherine sat beside the fire watching Much pace in circles. Robin, Little John, Jack, Will, and Alan had all gone to Nottingham to gather some information. Much had been persuaded, more like forced, to stay in the camp with Catherine.

"Much, will you sit down please," Catherine asked. "You are making me nervous."

"I am nervous," Much replied. "I don't like not knowing what is going on."

"Pacing in circles is not going to help anyone Much," Catherine pointed out.

"Fine," Much said as he sat down next to Catherine. "Why don't you tell me what you and Robin have decided?"

"We haven't decided anything yet Much. That is why he wanted to go to Nottingham. He wants to see what my brother and the sheriff are planning to do about me missing," Catherine explained.

"Do you think they know you are with us," Much asked nervously.

"I'm sure the guards will have told them who saved me. It won't take Guy long to put the pieces together," Catherine said with a sigh.

Robin knocked three times on the door and slipped inside when it opened. "I hope you have something for me," Robin muttered.

"I always do my lord," Cecil replied. She was a servant in the Sheriff's castle and had been bought. She was under the impression that Alan was in love with her.

"Well," Robin asked expectantly.

"Alan didn't come with you," Cecil said sadly.

"He's outside," Robin said impatiently. "Now what do you know?"

"Right," Cecil said brightly. "The Sheriff and Guy know that his sister is with you and your gang. Her fiancé knows now too and is on his way to help with the search."

"There isn't a search though," Robin pointed out.

"No, they aren't looking for her," Cecil explained. "Her fiancé doesn't know that though. They are hoping that he will bring his personal guard and have them search for her."

"They'll get her back and me dead," Robin said heavily.

"It would seem so my lord," Cecil replied. "Can I see Alan now?"

Robin nodded mutely and walked quickly out of the room. Alan brushed past him to get into the room. Robin motioned for Jack to follow him.

"We've got to get back to the camp," Robin said quickly. "Catherine's fiancé is coming here. We have to find out what she knows about him and his personal guard."

Catherine had convinced Much to sit down moments before the others returned to camp. Her eyebrows raised in concern as they came into sight. Something was wrong.

Much rose quickly and headed toward them. Catherine stayed next to the fire until the all reached her. "What's wrong," she asked seeing their worried expression. "What's happened?"

"Your fiancé is sending his personal guard to find you," Robin explained. "Apparently he knows that you are here with us and is determined to find you."

"He's very concerned about your safety," Alan said.

Catherine rolled her eyes and stared into the fire. "He's worried about his beautiful bride's virtue being tarnished by outlaws. He is a collector of beautiful things, he doesn't want people to know he lost me," Catherine explained.

"This is bad. This is very bad," Much said nervously.

"How many men are in his guard," Will asked.

"I don't know, they are very well trained. I think there anywhere from 30 to 50 of them," Catherine explained.

Everyone exchanged glances and sighed in defeat. "What are we going to do," John asked.

"I don't know," Robin finally said. "I need to think, we have time. It'll be two days before they arrive."

Robin held his hand out to Catherine. She took it and let him pull her to her feet. He led the way out of the camp away from the other outlaws.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Robin and Catherine walked hand in hand for several silent minutes. They were both lost to their own thoughts. Neither knew how to get out of this dilemma. Robin glanced at Catherine briefly.

Catherine looked up and met his gaze. She started to speak but stopped when his lips met hers. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Catherine slid her arms around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair.

Robin pulled back slightly completely out of breath. "I'm sorry that was very forward of me," Robin said with a smile.

"I'd say it wasn't nearly forward enough," Catherine replied as she kissed him again. A snapping twig caused them both to freeze.

Robin's eyes scanned the trees expertly. Catherine loosened her grip on Robin and turned slightly.

"I should have known," Guy called as he stepped into the clearing.

"What are you doing out here Gisbourne," Robin asked angrily.

"I'm looking for my sister," Guy replied smugly. "It would seem you found the little whore first though."

Catherine stiffened at his words. She doubted Guy knew how deeply his words could cut her. No one can hurt you like family can.

"She's not a whore," Robin snapped.

"She's your whore," Guy said with a smug smile. "I haven't come to argue, I've come to warn you both."

"Warn us about what," Catherine asked.

"If you aren't back in the castle by sundown tomorrow ready to marry, then Robin and all of his outlaws will die at the hands of your fiancé's private guard," Guy explained.

"You're bluffing, they won't be able to find any of us," Catherine replied.

Robin grabbed her arm to keep her from saying anything more. "You've delivered your warning. I suggest you go back to your castle now and terrorize someone else," Robin said calmly. He sounded much calmer than he felt though.

Guy nodded slightly and disappeared into the trees. Robin motioned for Catherine to stay put as he snuck after Guy. He wanted to make sure that Guy actually left the woods. Catherine leaned against the nearest tree and sighed loudly. Things had gotten incredibly complicated much to quickly.

Robin reappeared across the clearing and leaned against a tree to study her. Catherine smiled slightly at him and shook her head.

"It reminds me when we were younger," Catherine said softly.

"What do you mean," Robin asked.

"Don't remember all those times we snuck of into the woods and Guy would follow us," Catherine asked. "It drives him crazy that we… we're…"

"We're what," Robin asked with a smile. He enjoyed making her nervous. She was beautiful when she got flustered.

"You tell me," Catherine challenged.

"In love," Robin replied as he pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning on.

"We're in love," Catherine said in surprise.

"I'm in love with you, I can't say if you love me though," Robin pointed out.

Catherine continued to lean against her tree as Robin drew closer to her. "I think it's safe to say that I like you quite a bit, but love? That's an important word," Catherine replied.

"It is," Robin allowed, "I'm ready to say it to you. I've wasted so much time being angry, that I just want to be happy. I want to move on from Marian's death."

A strange look ghosted across Catherine's face as she stared him. She pursed her lips slightly unsure of how to feel at that moment. She had wanted to hear those things from Robin, but she didn't want to hear them in conjunction with Marian's death. Had he finally accepted her death but felt that he was settling by being with her?

"Catherine," Robin said as he pushed some hair out of her eyes. "Say something."

"I love you, I never stopped loving you Robin. I just don't know if you have really let go of Marian," Catherine explained before she turned away from him and disappeared into the trees.

Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Robin entered the camp a few hours later. He glanced around looking for Catherine. "Where is she," he asked Much.

"Catherine? I thought she was with you," Much said quickly.

"No, we had an argument. Well I think it was an argument, she's not here?"

"What's the matter," Alan asked.

"Catherine's not here is she," Much asked.

"No I haven't seen her since she went off with Robin. You don't know where she is," Alan replied.

"NO, I don't know," Robin snapped.

"What happened," John demanded.

Robin an a hand through his hair and concentrated. "I told her that I love her that I was ready to move on, but she walked away. I thought she was coming back here, but she's not here."

"We've got to find her," Djaq said quickly. "The woods are crawling with Gisbourne's men if they find her…"

No one waited to hear what Djaq was going to say. John, Much, and Robin all grabbed torches. Alan and Will joined them and the gang headed out into the forest.

Catherine wandered carefully through the dark woods. She had gotten lost on her way back to the camp. She couldn't say she was surprised by this, but it was irritating none the less. She leaned against a tree for a moment and tried to get her bearings.

Voices broke the stillness of the dark. Catherine ducked behind the tree and waited to see who was coming. Two of her brother's guards were approaching. Catherine slowly backed away as they entered the clearing. She prepared to run into the trees when she stepped on a twig causing it to snap loudly.

Both men looked in her direction and smirked. Catherine twisted around and took off running. She darted through the trees, listening to the footsteps of the guards drawing steadily closer.

Catherine changed directions and stumbled over a log. She landed on the ground rolling her ankle as she fell. The guards were upon her in a second. One pulled her off the ground as the other studied her carefully.

"Thought you could get away from us, did you missy," the one not holding her asked. He quickly tied her hands together and pulled her closer to his body. "What do you say we have some fun with her before we take her back?"

"Gag her, or she'll call for help," the man holding her replied.

The other man quickly tied a piece of cloth over mouth preventing her from calling for anyone. "I'll go first, you keep an eye out," he ordered.

"Fine," the other guard mumbled. He walked several paces away.

The guard left with Catherine pushed her to the ground and began tugging at her clothes. "These will have to go my lady," he said as he pulled out a knife. He quickly cut her dress away leaving her in her underclothes.

Catherine squirmed trying to get away from him but he was too big for her. His hands were all over her body, Catherine flinched knowing she would have bruises. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized what was about to happen.

He pushed her hands above her head as he kissed his way down her neck. He ripped open her underclothes revealing more of her porcelain skin. Catherine used his distraction to her advantage and began to carefully untie her gag.

She waited for the perfect moment. Finally the guard leaned back to undo his pants and Catherine screamed like a banshee. She twisted beneath the man throwing him off balance and struggled to her feet. She got a couple of steps away before he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to the ground.

Catherine screamed again as he doubled his efforts. He rolled her over so her back was against the ground. He yanked her petticoat up and stuck his hand beneath it. Catherine flinched hard and screamed again begging for help.

An arrow whistled through the trees landing just above the man's head. He pulled back from Catherine and scanned the trees. Without warning he was struck by an arrow and collapsed forward onto Catherine.

Sobs broke free as she struggled to away from her now dead attacker. The guard who had been keep watching burst into the clearing. Once he realized his partner was dead he turned and took off running shouting about avoiding outlaws.

Catherine continued to struggle beneath the dead man as footsteps approached. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see his expression. She didn't want to see the pity that would be written all over his face, she didn't want to see that he knew he was right about her. He would send her away now, the woods was not a place for a woman like her.

The weight of the man atop of her shifted away, but Catherine did not move. She could feel his eyes on her body, taking in her tattered underclothes and exposed porcelain skin.

"Are you all right my lady," a strange voice asked.

Catherine's eyes snapped open. She came face to face with a man that looked remarkably like Robin. She sat up, causing him to pull back. Catherine began to scoot away from him, ignoring her tattered clothing.

"Who are you," she demanded.

"My name is Archer, and you are?"

"Catherine of Gisbourne," she said quickly. She was impressed by the young man, his eyes remained locked on her face, never once straying lower.

"Any relation to Guy of Gisbourne?"

"He is my brother."

"I'm sorry," Archer said as he stood up. He pulled a shirt out of a bag on his back and passed it to her. "Put this on. What are you doing in the forest alone?"

Catherine accepted the shirt from him and quickly pulled it over her head. "Can you cut these please," she asked holding out her bound hands.

Archer cut her hands loose and pulled some leaves out of her hair. "You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

Catherine sighed softly and glanced around. "I was… traveling through the woods when I got separated from my party…," she trailed off knowing it wasn't a convincing lie.

Archer raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "Then why were you being attacked by your brother's men," he asked.

"They didn't know who I was."

"You don't look like a peasant girl my lady. I could tell you were noble just by looking at you."

"How nice for you," Catherine snapped.

"Would you like me to help you find your party," Archer asked.

"No need," a voice said as another person stepped into the clearing.

"Robin," Catherine said weakly.

"What happened here," Robin asked coolly.

Catherine glanced at Archer, she wasn't prepared to have this conversation at this exact moment.

"The Lady Catherine was attacked by some of her brother's men," Archer supplied.

Robin glanced at her quickly. "Did they hurt you," he asked.

Catherine didn't know how to explain how she'd been hurt. She knew what happened would stay with her, tainting her for life. She met Robin's gaze, hoping he would understand.

"Did they hurt you," he asked again.

"I don't believe they did her much damage physically," Archer said quickly.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Robin snapped.

"Robin," Catherine said weakly. "He saved me, stop acting like a jealous bully."

"What," Robin said in surprise. He stared at Catherine in shock. He was concerned about her well being, he loved her. He wanted to know what had happened to her. "I'm trying to understand what is going on here."

"And I will explain it to you, but at the moment I just want to go home," Catherine replied struggling to keep her tears at bay.

"Home," Robin asked. "Where is home Catherine?"

Catherine's eyes snapped up and met his gaze. "Wherever you are," she said softly. Without another word she rushed across the clearing and into his arms.

"Did you say your name was Robin," Archer asked curiously.

Robin pulled Catherine closer to him as he studied the other man. "Yes, that is my name," he said carefully.

"Robin of Locksley?"

"Why?"

"Just curious," Archer said with a shrug.

Catherine and Robin exchanged a glance. She nodded at him, encouraging him to acknowledge his name. "Yes, I am Robin of Locksley, but not many people call me that anymore."

"Interesting," Archer said. He bowed to Catherine. "My lady it was a pleasure, but I must be going."

"Thank you," Catherine said but he had already disappeared into the trees.


End file.
